the_alexander_grant_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Freak the Mime
Freak the Mime was Alexander Grant's animatronic within the horror game franchise Five Nights at Freddy's History A 17 year old Alexander Grant was a regular customer at the "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" pizzeria and was the son of Henry and a police detective called Amanda Grant and had a sister called Vespari and they were friends with Henry's partner , the purple-suit wearing William Afton and they were regular customers but then Alex found a new animatronic and had a party with it but several bullies locked Vespari outside but William was the only person to notice and a creepy smile appeared on his face and he walked outside with a knife. Alex got out of the pizzaria to throw up after eating too much pizza but then found his sister's corpse on the ground in the trash and Alex screamed in sorrow and blacked out from trauma. A month later, several more children had begun going missing near the pizzeria and the animatronics were getting more clunky and the police were thinking about closing the case and people had nicknamed the "possible" culprit the name "Purple Guy" as people kept seeing someone in purple acting suspicious in the area. Alex is the only one who will continue to find out who is responsible and decides to inspect the pizzeria at night with his best friend Adam and Alex's girlfriend Risa. They inspect the pizzeria at 11:49 pm but don't find anything until Alex finds the remains of the children within the animatronics after looking inside of Freddy but then the clock strikes Midnight and they begin attacking the three of them until they find a secret room with Afton inside and they discover Afton is the killer. Alex questions Afton and he reveals he lost his son Michael and his daughter Elizabeth had been both the children from the bite incidents in the 80s and he had killed all the children he felt responsible and he thought that Vespari wasn't worthy of life anymore and he won't die or be imprisoned until he "fully avenges his children" and he attacks the three of them and kills Adam by splitting his skull with an axe and he attempts to kill Alex and Risa, but the two of them run into some areas within the pizzeria that aren't supposed to exist. They find a room but Afton pulls out a gun and shoots Risa inthe back, killing her and it sends Alex into a fit of rage and he fights Afton but Afton gets the upper hand as he gets a chance to shoot Alex and he fires 5 bullets into him, fatally wounding Alex. As Alex lays dying, the Puppet appears and it scares Afton away and she reveals she is Vespari to Alex and says she can grant Alex vengeance and Alex accepts it and the Puppet shows Alex a mime-like dummy she made to suit Alex's taste and Alex's soul is transported from his corpse into the dummy and Alex become Freak the Mime and vows to kill Afton. Freak asks Puppet to resurrect Adam and Risa and she does by putting Adam's soul inside of a dragon animatronic, turning him into Adam the Dragon. Risa is brought back in a dummy in the form of a demon princess as Princess the Succubus. Freak makes his life